


Nagisa Shingetsu is not a simp for Monaca Towa!

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Jataro isn't since hes a good boy, Joke Fic, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, Komaru is there for like two seconds maybe im still wrtigint this, More simping, Nagisa is a simp, OOPS SPOILED AHAHA LOSERs but you knew that right, Other, i forgot all about danganronpa, simping, the children are in jail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nagisa is totally a simp for Monaca
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Nagisa Shingetsu is not a simp for Monaca Towa!

**Author's Note:**

> I legit have nightmares of my summer 2019 phase of danganronpa and in between all the sex songs I've listened to

It was a beautiful day in child jail where Komaru put the warriors of hope for saying the P-word out loud…. Poop…

How vile, please teach these kids some manners. N e ways…

Masaru was being a stupid noob in his awesome pimped out child jail cell because that’s the way uh-huh uh-huh he likes it uh huh uh huh

Nagisa had a stupid nerd corner with books who likes books? Nagisa does probably… I don’t know

Jataro was released for being a good boy who doesn’t love Jataro I do he’s so cute…

Anyways time to the story

“Nagisa bro… my homie… my n-” 

“What do you want bruh” Masaru was cut off by Nagisa 

“Did you do the smash bro… I’m like 12 but I totally know how that works.” He asked

“Dude… No are you crazy bro we are 1-”

“-But like… what if you did and like you did it to Monaca Towa the woman you simp for.” Masaru interrupted

“What’s a simp?” Nagisa asked

“It’s what you are,” Masaru laughed

Kotoko decided to exist in babie-child jail

“Ooooh, yes sporty boy is correct, you are simp uwu OWO!! Kawaii desu~” She said

“Someone needs to turn off the weeaboo switch in Kotoko’s brain please she’s so annoying.” Nagisa complained

“Shut up that’s my waifu.”

“Don’t care plus you’re annoying.” 

“Ok doesn’t matter lmao you’re a simp.”

“Stop it!!!! What is a simp??” Nagisa cried

“A man that puts himself in a submissive position under women in hopes of winning them over, without the female bringing anything to the table…. Uwu” Kotoko explained, but she just saw it on her kawaii flip phone

“Ok, but who do I do that to anyways since I _ totally  _ didn’t hear you before,” Nagisa asked

“Monaca bro, you want that pickle bitch pussy and we know it for real for real for real this time.” Masaru laughed again

“No bros. I am not a pervert but a child of God, Junko is god by the way.” Nagisa stated.

“What are you slaves talking about?” Monaca asked while she was being carried into the baby jail cell by  _ The Servant _

“We’re talking about how much Nagisa-Kun wants to do ina pro pro things to you Monaca-Chan he told us himself! UmU….” Kotoko said, doing the shy fingers >//<

“No I didn’t bro anime weeb woman is lying I am too smart and educated for that bro. I swear bro please.” Nagisa tried to explain himself with all the smart in his brain but he brain empty </3 and he blush like .////.

“Oh, I see..” Monaca said telling the servant to set her down, INTO DA WHEELCHAIR!!! Wink ;)

“Nagisa… you do be kinda perving and simping over me right 🥺🥺🥺” Monaca asked, getting too close to his face, totally not 6 feet apart recommended to prevent the coronavirus 

“Maybe-” Nagisa admitted

“HAHA GOT YOU SIMP,” Monaca announced, High-fiving Masaru and Kotoko.

“BRO… NOT FUNNY… GET ME OUT OF HERE KOMARU WOMAN PLEASE THEY BULLY ME!!!” Nagisa whined

“Shut up simp and meet me in my totally not other prison cell with more security and lasers 24/7” “Ok bye.” Monaca waved to the three little killer children being carried away by Sans’ husband Nagito bro

“Bro… she’s gonna do the smash bros.” Masaru realized

“Oh my god OWO….. FOR REALIZES??? I wanna play smash on my switch lite x3” Kotoko chimed in, being stupid anime woman

“Shut up pls i’m not a simp”

“Yes u r” said Jataro as he faded away into the sky

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I promise i'll do my other fanfics please don't beat me


End file.
